Acquatic training and physical conditioning devices are quite limited in scope and variety. Currently, the typical training devices for swimmers, while remaining in the water, are hand paddles and drag suits. Hand paddles simply cause drag against the swimmer's arm muscles that push and pull through the water, but do nothing for the muscles that are required to lift the arm and reach for the next stroke. Also, with hand paddles, stroke technique is sacrificed due to the altered hand entry into the water when wearing such devices. Drag suits cause a similar result on the pushing and pulling muscles as well as kicking muscles of a swimmer due to increased drag along the swimmer's body; the drag causes the swimmer to kick and pull harder in order to move through the water. However, these devices again do nothing for the lifting and reaching muscles associated with swimming. Currently, if weight training for the swimmer is desired, the swimmer must exit the water and use weight training equipment in a dry area, thus losing valuable "in-water" time. A weight training device that allows a swimmer to condition all associated stroking and kicking muscles while preserving precious "in-water" time, and not sacrificing stroke technique, would be highly welcomed by swim coaches and offer a great advantage to the competitive swimmer. There is thus, a need in the art for swim weights for more effective swimming training and conditioning.